Love Will Keep Us Together
by SportyLovatic
Summary: Kate Todd was taken away from Tony DiNozzo but Maura Isles brought her back into his life and he is determined to never lose her again but what will happen when a crazed killer finds his way into their lives. Is love enough to keep them together or does true love really only live once in a lifetime? Sequel to "Kiss From A Rose"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And I'm back! So here we go a sequel to _Kiss from a Rose_. Hope you enjoy it, got an exciting ride in store for this one that is if you are willing to stick around for the ride? I hope you will.

So…

**Here we go! Chapter 1! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it. All I own is this idea for this story. **

_Tears flowed down her face as she struggled against the rope restraints holding her to the chair across from his still body that laid on the cement floor. She jumped as she felt the cold hand brush against her shoulder._

"_Why put yourself through this?" the sinister voice whispered into her ear. "Just say the word and end your suffering."_

_She whimpered as she shook her head. "Please," she begged. "Just let us go."_

"_What? You're not having fun?"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_His hands firmly grasped both her shoulders causing her to jump. "Think of it as a test of true love," he released her, walking over to stand over to over the man, groaning in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. He forcefully grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head to look him in the eyes. "What do you say?" He gritted through his teeth. "Have you had enough? Are you ready to stop this?"_

_He didn't response he simply looked at the woman seated across from him, crying her eyes out._

"_I asked you a question!" His voice resonated around the empty, cement room. "Do you want to live?"_

"_Yes!" he shouted back. "Yes! I want to live! Please, don't kill me," moaned the man._

"_Don't kill you? So would you rather I kill her?" The man chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the woman. "You hear that? He doesn't want me to kill him." He looked back at the man. "But don't you love her? Why would you kill the one you love?"_

"_I love her. I just don't want to die! Please! I'm begging you!" pleaded the man._

"_If you love someone you should be willing to die for them, she her you really love her."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Oh, yes you can," the sound of bones snapping filled the room._

"_No!" exclaimed the woman._

_He stood up, approaching her as tears flowed even heavier than before. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's not like he loved you," he slowly ran his hand over the tear stained cheek. "Now, me, I'm going to show you what true love really is." _

It was early morning when NCIS got the call. The body was found in the center of the living room of the house, seated in a chair, his arms and legs bound with duct tape. The numerous bruises on the body and faces made it hard to make out his features.

Ziva took photos while McGee was busy with his fingerprints. Meanwhile Kate was trying her best not to get sick as she kneeled next to the body to examine it.

Tony walked up, kneeling next to Kate. "I told you, you should have stayed home. You looked like you are about to lose it!"

"I'm not about to lose it, he just smells!" whispered Kate.

"Yes, decomposing bodies tend to do that, Kate."

"No, I mean he really stinks!" Kate covered her nose with the back of her hand.

"Hurry up with your examine so you can get away from him."

"I'm trying!" Kate swallowed.

Jane walked up, carrying a cup of coffee. "Got us a real ripe one here, don't we? Whoa!" She put her hand over her nose. "How long he been died?"

"A few weeks. From the look of things I would say he was beaten."

"What gave you that idea?" questioned Jane, sarcastically as she sipped her cup of coffee. She looked down at Kate. "You okay? You look like you're going to puke!"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Can we focus on this victim and not me please?"

"Sorry!" Jane took another sip of her coffee.

Kate looked up at Jane. "How are you drinking that?"

"What? It's just coffee."

"It's strong! I can smell it from down here."

Jane sniffed her coffee. "Smells fine to me!"

"Get rid of it, it's giving me a headache! I thought I told you to stay away from coffee this week anyway? Your blood pressure was high last week when I checked it."

"It's not the coffee making my blood pressure high."

"It's been shown that people who consume caffeine have a higher than average blood pressure."

"So do people who have a know it all doctor for a best friend who won't let them drink their coffee in peace!"

"I'm trying to save your life now do something with that!"

Jane gave Kate a strange look. "You sure you're alright? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Just get rid of the damn coffee, Rizzoli!" snapped Tony.

"Alright!"

Gibbs walked over to join his team. "What we go, Kate?"

"He was physically assaulted but there are ligature marks along the neck as well that could indicate strangulation. The question is which came first the strangling or the assault?" said Kate.

"I'm pretty sure the killer didn't beat him after he was dead, Kate." Gibbs gave Kate a disapproving look.

"I'll be able to pinpoint the exact cause of death once I get them him to autopsy," Kate stood up, stumbling as she found her footing.

Gibbs grabbed Kate's arm to stable her. "Whoa, careful!"

"Thanks, I must have stood up too fast. I got a little lightheaded."

Tony looked upon Kate with concern.

"You okay?" asked Gibbs, letting go of Kate's arm. "You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fi.." She froze as she felt the bile slowly rising to her throat.

"Kate? You alright?"

Kate's body jerked as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me!" Turning on her heels, Kate rushed out the door.

"Kate!" shouted Tony, following after her.

Tony found Kate hunched over at the side of the house, coughing as she vomited on the ground. He gently rubbed her back until her vomiting finally stopped.

"I'm okay, Tony," Kate tried to catch her breath. "It was the smell that's all! I couldn't take the smell!" Kate stood up, leaning against the side of the house.

"It was more than just the smell and you know it," Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach.

Kate placed her hand on top of Tony's, glancing down at her left hand where a large diamond sat in the center of two platinum, diamond studded bands on her ring finger. Tony had proposed on their one year dating anniversary, placing her engagement ring on her finger while she slept, a shocking surprised for her when she awoke the next morning. Before Tony reentered her life, a marriage proposal would have been followed by her taking time to thoroughly assess the relationship and what a future with that person had to offer before responding but with Tony there was no need. Kate felt at home with Tony and wanted nothing more than to spend her life with him. It didn't matter what a future with him had to offer, he was all she needed.

Tony insisted on a short engagement, so they set the date for a summer day, three months out. It was a simple wedding, attended mostly by the NCIS team and Maura's old colleagues and friends from Boston. A week long, romantic Italian honeymoon ensued but little did they know that they brought back more than just souvenirs from Italy. Four weeks after returning home from the trip, Kate went to the doctor for what she thought was a stomach virus only to find out she was four weeks pregnant with their first child. The news of the pregnancy came as a shock to the newlyweds as they weren't prepared to start a family so soon nor were they prepared for the effects that the pregnancy would have on Kate. A week after finding out she was with child, Kate awoke with severe nausea that showed no sign of stopping.

"This hyperemesis gravity mess is no joke!"

"It's hyperemesis gravidarum and I'm fine."

"No, you're not! That's the third time you've thrown up this morning! Your doctor told said you should be taking it easy until you start to show signs of improvement, you should have stayed home."

"I have never taken a sick day and I don't plan to start now."

"Kate, you threw up in my coffee cup this morning on the way to work. You said you wanted to wait to tell everyone about the baby until you were sure everything was okay with the pregnancy but people are going to start to get suspicious with all the vomiting you're doing. Not to mention your moodiness!"

"I doubt anyone is paying that much attention to me to notice and I'm not moody!"

"You jumped down Jane's throat over coffee!"

"The smell was bothering me! Plus, I explicitly told her not to drink coffee this week until I can ensure she doesn't have high blood pressure."

"Kate, you are doing far more than what you should be right now…"

"I'm fine, Tony," interrupted Kate. "Can we please drop this conversation?"

Tony sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now can you ask Jimmy to pack up the body for transport for me? I'd rather not go back in there."

"Okay, can you at least do me a favor and go sit in the truck and rest while we finish up inside?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Tony gave Kate a kiss on the forehead before heading back inside where all eyes were on him.

"Where's Maura?" asked Jane.

"She's out in the truck. She needed a little fresh air."

"She okay, DiNozzo? She's been sick an awful lot lately," stated Gibbs.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a stomach bug."

Gibbs gave Tony a questioning look.

Kate tried to rest in the truck but her nausea wouldn't allow it. While the rest of the team was packing up the crime scene, she found herself vomiting behind the autopsy truck. Sipping on some water, hoping to settle her stomach she didn't even notice Jane walking up to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I'm a little sick to my stomach."

"Never seen you get sick at a crime scene before."

"I've been fighting a stomach bug that has my system a little out of sync." Kate ran her hand across her neck feeling for any sign of hives.

"It's nothing serious is it?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just have to ride it out."

Jane studied Kate's face.

"I'm not lying to you, Jane."

"If you say so."

At NCIS, Kate got straight to work on the autopsy of the body, well she attempted to rather. The nausea she was experiencing at the crime scene only seemed to get worse and by the time Kate made it back to autopsy she was held up in the restroom, vomiting, again. Her stomach settled enough for her to change into her black scrubs and enter autopsy, where Palmer already had the victim on the table and was conducting the external exam.

"Hope you don't mind I started without you, Dr. Isles," apologized Palmer. "It's just Agent Gibbs wants the body identified as soon as possible."

"Its fine, Jimmy. You are just as capable of doing an autopsy as I am. Why don't you take the lead on this one and I assist you?" offered Kate, not sure how long she could keep her sickness at bay and allowing Palmer to do the autopsy would allow her to step out if needed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled as she picked up the clipboard to take notes.

"Cool," smiled Palmer. "It's like I'm your boss!"

"Don't push it, Jimmy."

Jimmy's smile disappeared. "Sorry Doctor. Well seeing as you are assisting, would you mind taking the x-rays of our guest while I gather my tools?"

"Um," Kate unconsciously placed the clipboard protectively over her stomach. "I'll get your instruments together while you do the x-rays, Jimmy."

"No, you can do the x-rays, I'll get them!"

"I insist," Kate hurried out the room so Palmer could take the x-rays.

Kate returned and Palmer got started on the internal examine. Things were going smooth for the most part that was until Palmer got out the bone cutters to remove the ribcage. With every snip, Kate could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. Feeling as if her legs were about to fall right from under her, Kate pulled up a stool, taking a seat. She watched as Palmer removed the bones, placing them in a large metal bowl before reaching in to remove the lungs.

Palmer held up the blood respiratory organ bouncing it up and down in his hands. "Lungs appear to be healthy."

Kate wrote on the clipboard, taking deep breaths to control her nausea.

"You alright, Dr. Isles?" asked Palmer.

"Yes," replied Kate. "Just feeling a little dizzy."

"You want me to get some water?"

"No, it will pass."

Palmer shrugged his shoulders, dropping the organ into metal bowl with a loud squish that caused Kate's stomach to drop. He reached in to remove the victim's heart. "Heart looks healthy as well."

Kate looked up at the even bloodier muscle in Palmer's hand and could feel herself losing the battle against her nausea. She swallowed hard as she wrote down more notes.

Palmer placed the heart into the bowl. "Let's take a look at his stomach content, shall we?" Palmer removed the stomach, taking out a knife to cut into it, emptying the insides into another bowl. He held the bowl up to Kate face. "I know this is your favorite part," smiled Palmer. "What do you see?"

Kate took one look in the bowl before she threw her hand over her mouth, racing off towards the bathroom.

"Dr. Isles?" Palmer put the bowl down and followed behind Kate to the private autopsy restroom. He knocked on the closed door. "Dr. Isles, are you okay?" The sound of retching coming through the bathroom door caused him to jump back. "I guess not!" Palmer pulled off his gloves, walking over to the autopsy phone, dialing the Squad Room. "Hey Tony, it's Palmer, could you come down to autopsy? I think Kate is throwing up," The quick click of the phone startled Palmer.

It felt like hours had passed before Kate was able to pull herself up from toilet. Her stomach muscles were aching from having been forced to bring up her stomach content yet again in such a short time. She flushed the toilet, walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth. Resting her hand on her aching stomach, she emerged from the bathroom.

"Dr. Isles are you okay?" asked Palmer, who had resumed work on the victim's stomach.

Kate felt her stomach lurch. "Can you do this autopsy on your own, Jimmy? I need to lie down for a while."

"Yes, of course. You want me to get you anything?" asked Palmer.

"No, I'll be in my office if you need me," Kate exited the double doors, heading to her private office. Closing the door behind her, Kate kicked off her clogs, curling up on her sofa just as there was a knock on the door. "Yes Jimmy?"

The door crept open and in walked Tony. "I'm not Jimmy."

"Tony, what are you doing down here?"

"Palmer called and said you were throwing up."

"I feel like hell!"

Tony sat down next to Kate. "Let me take you home."

"No, I need to help Jimmy with the autopsy."

"Palmer can handle the autopsy. You don't need to be here feeling the way you are."

"I just need to lie down for a while."

"Lay down at home! Come on," Tony took Kate by the hands helping her sit up. "Go get your stuff, I'm taking you home."

"Tony, I'm fine!"

"Kate, stop! You are not fine! You are pregnant and you have extreme morning sickness that is only getting worse not better! How many times have you thrown up today?"

"Six."

"Six times and it's not even noon! You're doctor told that if you keep going the way you are, you could end up in the hospital and I don't want that. You've had a low fever for that last two days and you've have hardly eaten. You can't keep pushing yourself when your body won't let you. It's not good for you or the baby. Now I'm taking you home."

"I'm an adult, Tony. I do as I please."

"Yes but I'm your husband and father to your unborn child which means I get a say in you doing what you please."

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "When did you become so pushy?"

"Around the same time you became so stubborn. I'm not trying to be pushy, I'm just a caring and concerned husband and father to be. I would feel better if you were home resting. So, please go get your stuff so I can take you home and take care of you."

Kate sighed. "Fine. Let me go change out of these scrubs and touch base with Jimmy and I'll be right back."

"Thank you. I'll go let Gibbs know I'm leaving. Meet you in the Squad Room in ten," Tony gave Kate a kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.

**Kate and Tony are married and are expecting a baby! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

Upstairs in the Squad Room, Jane carefully studied her computer screen as McGee and Ziva worked at their desks.

"Our victim's name is Kroy Anderson from Roanoke, Virginia. He's an ensign in the Navy stationed in Norfolk. According to his C.O. he went home on week long leave and never come back. He's been reported as A.W.O.L for a month," said McGee.

"Gibbs is going to want someone to drive out to Roanoke to talk to his mother," said Ziva.

"Not it!" McGee touched his finger to his nose.

"Not it!" Ziva followed suit. "Guess you're it, Jane!"

The two agents looked at Jane who was still staring at her computer.

"Jane!" asked Ziva.

"Huh?" mumbled Jane pulled away from her thoughts. "Yeah? What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Must be something, you've been staring at that computer screen for fifteen minutes and it's not even on," pointed out McGee.

Jane looked at the blank screen. "I'm sorry, I just can't over Maura this morning. Something is up with her."

"You're talking about her getting sick at the crime scene?"

"Yeah, in all the time I have known her, she's never been sick. Something is up with her, I know it!"

Tony walked into the Squad Room. "I'm taking Kate home. Palmer's going to finishing up the autopsy. If you need us, our phones are on," said Tony as he picked up his bag to leave.

"Whoa, wait! Maura is leaving early?"

"Yeah, she's not feeling well, she doesn't need to be here."

Jane looked at Ziva and McGee.

"What?"

"Maura has never left work because she was sick before."

"Well she is today."

"Is everything okay with her, Tony? Never seen her like this before."

"Yeah, she is just a little under the weather."

"You sure? She doesn't have some kind of weird ass jungle virus? Mononucleosis? Gastroparesis?"

"What the heck does that even mean?"

"I don't know, Maura was babbling about it one time."

"She's fine, Jane, no need to worry. I'm her husband so she's in good hands."

"That's the part that worries me the most."

Kate walked into the Squad Room, dressed in her regular, designer clothes. "I'm ready to go."

"You're really leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go home and rest."

"Let's go, Kate. We will see you all later," Tony took his wife by the hand and headed for the elevator.

Jane watched as the couple entered the elevator and the doors shut. "Okay, now I know something is up!"

"Jane, let it go," said Ziva. "Let's just get back to work."

Gibbs rounded the corner. "What do we have?"

"Our victim was an ensign in the Navy. Went home on leave before he went missing. He has a mother that lives in Roanoke," said Ziva.

"Great, you and McGee go talk to her," Gibbs took a seat at his desk as Ziva and McGee shared an annoyed look as they gathered their things to leave. "Where is DiNozzo?"

"He just left. Kate still isn't feeling well so he took her home," said Jane.

"That's probably for the best, Kate wasn't looking to good this morning. If she left that means Jimmy is doing the autopsy which means we won't have a cause of death until tomorrow some time."

"Can't rush science, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Jane.

"Not my philosophy, Maura's. Actually I hear that from Dr. Pike, you talk about slow he…" Jane looked at Gibbs who was still staring at her. "I'm going to see what else I can find on our victim."

At Kate and Tony's apartment, Tony changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, relaxing on the couch in front of the television. Kate walked into the living room, wearing a part of his baggy sweats and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"What took you so long?" asked Tony.

"Sorry, I was held up in the bathroom," apologized Kate.

"Again?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Come here," Tony opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, running his thumb over her barely showing baby bump that poked through the bottom of her cami.

"Hope you don't mind me wearing your sweats? I didn't feel like squeezing into any of my lounge clothes."

Tony smiled at the sight of his wife wearing his too big sweats, he loved she he dressed down like this. "Don't mind at all, you look comfy. How are you feeling now?"

"My stomach muscles are hurting like crazy and so is my throat plus I have a headache."

"That's probably because you haven't eaten today. I was going to order some Chinese, you want your usual?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm just going to end up throwing it up."

"Your doctor said despite your nausea you still need to eat, Kate."

"I don't want to eat. I'm tired," Kate yawned. "This baby is sucking all of my energy away." Kate rolled on her side, laying her head on Tony's chest making herself comfortable.

"Okay, you can nap but when you wake up we are getting something to eat," Tony gently twisted locks of Kate's hair. "Why don't you go lay down in bed. You would be more comfortable."

Kate yawned again. "I'm comfortable right here."

Tony smiled. "Well, in that case, lift up," Kate lifted her lower body allowing Tony to undue his belt, removing his jeans leaving him in his black boxers. "I should get comfortable too."

"Why is it that you can't nap with your pants on?"

"I don't like feeling restricted when I sleep," Tony reached to the back of the couch pulling the throw blanket over the both of them.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Can you make sure you pick them up? I hate finding your pants lying next to the sofa."

"I see someone is still grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Okay, okay!" Tony wrapped his arms around Kate as she snuggled into him. "You know how much I love holding the two of you? Who would have thought that in a year's time, I would have you back, make you my wife and we'd be having a baby."

"I sure didn't. You don't think we are moving too fast do you?"

"Kate, we missed eight years of having each other. Had Twilight never happened we would probably been married with a couple of kids by now."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Trust me it wasn't going to be much longer before I pursued Agent Todd. I was just building up the strength to deal with your rejection and punch to the stomach when I asked you out."

Kate laughed.

"Just think of our pacing as us making up for lost time."

"Or us just simply being careless on our honeymoon."

"That too!" Tony laughed. "But you don't see me complaining," Tony interlocked his fingers into Kate's. "It took me a lifetime but I finally have everything I ever wanted."

"As bad as this morning sick is, I still can't help but feel happy that we're having a baby. That I'm having a baby of that matter. I had given up hope of ever finding someone to settle down with. In fact, I wasn't even sure I was the marrying type. My luck with men, I just figured I was destined to be alone. I had even considered freezing some of my eggs should I decide I wanted to have a child on my own. But you changed all that. Being with you this last year, it's hard for me to process that I went eight years without you. I love you, Tony DiNozzo."

"I love you too, Kate DiNozzo. Though you refuse to go by Dr. DiNozzo," Tony gently kissed Kate.

"As much as I love you, I just can't go by that. Not professionally.

"I know, Kate. Its fine," smiled Tony. "And I love you too, little one! Can't wait to meet you in six months!"

Tony tapped his fingers against Kate's stomach. "I don't know how I made it all those years without you either but I don't plan on doing it again. The next time someone tries to take you from me, they are going to have to kill me first."

Kate held on tighter to her husband, a comfortable silence coming between them.

Kate's eyes began to slowly close.

"Go to sleep," whispered Tony, laying back on the sofa as he and Kate drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Gibbs and Jane were busy working in the Squad Room when the elevator dinged causing them to look up. Coming towards them was Abby accompanied by Angela Rizzoli, with a huge smile on her face and a giant bag in her hand.

"Look who I found in the lobby on my way back from getting a Caf-Pow!" smiled Abby.

"You should have left her there. Ma, what are you doing here?" asked Jane.

Angela held up the bag. "I brought you all lunch! Sandwiches, chips and some of my homemade brownies!" Angela placed the bag on Jane's desk before she looked up to see Gibbs. Angela's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the senior agent. "Oh, hello Agent Gibbs." a shy smile came across her face.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli."

"I hope you don't mind I was bored at Jane's apartment so I made the team lunch."

"You've made lunch for us every day this week. You're going to spoil us."

"I can't help myself," Angela handed Gibbs a bag. "I know how much you love your coffee so I made you some of my espresso brownies."

Gibbs took the bag. "Thank you, Ms. Rizzoli."

"Please call me Angela."

"Thank you, Angela."

Angela smiled.

Jane dropped her head in shame. "Are you kidding me? Ma, you can't just show up at my job and bring lunch."

"Why not? I brought you lunch all the time in Boston!"

"That's because you worked at the precinct, you don't work here!"

"You know most people would be happy to have a mother who brings them lunch at work but not you! All you do is complain!"

"I'm happy to have you bring us lunch, Angela and you're not even my mom," smiled Abby.

"Thank you, Abby! Just for that," Angela reached into the bag lunch Jane had picked up, pulling out a brownie.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jane.

Angela put the brownie in Abby's bag. "You get two brownies!"

Abby smiled like a schoolgirl before skipping over to Jane's desk, sitting down next to Jane, wiggling her lunch bag at her.

Jane playfully stuck her tongue out at Abby causing the pair of them to laugh.

Angela pulled out more lunches. "Where are Ziva and McGee? I got lunches for them. Jimmy and Dr. Mallard too."

"Ziva and McGee are interviewing a victim's family member and Ducky is out of town at a conference, I can call down and see if Palmer can come up, if you like?" offered Gibbs.

"I would hate for these lunches to go to waste."

Gibbs picked up his phone.

"What about Maura and Tony?"

"They left. Maura got sick at the crime scene this morning," said Jane.

"Maura is still sick? It's been a few weeks now."

"I know! She claims it's just a stomach bug."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Oh, there's something in her stomach but it's no bug!"

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

"As a mother of three, I know pregnant when I see it and Maura is definitely pregnant!"

"What? No! Maura isn't pregnant!" protested Jane.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought about it but she really could be!" exclaimed Abby.

"Maura's not pregnant! She hasn't said anything about being pregnant! Stop spreading rumors, Ma!"

"I'm not spreading rumors! It's the truth! What do you think Agent Gibbs? I hear that famous gut of yours is always talking."

"Kate and Tony haven't said anything about having a baby but it is a possibility."

"I don't understand why you all call Maura, Kate."

"I've told you a million times, Ma, it's a nickname! Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Angela gave her daughter an evil look. "I'm leaving. I'll just leave this lunch here for Jimmy," Angela packed up her things. She looked at Gibbs. "Nice seeing you again, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded his head as Angela headed for the elevator.

"Sorry about my mom, Gibbs. She can be a bit much at times."

"Its fine, Rizzoli," Gibbs was quiet as he leaned against his desk, thinking. "You don't think Kate is really pregnant, do you?"

"You aren't going to head slap her if she is, are you?" asked Abby.

Gibbs just smiled.

Hours passed as Kate and Tony slept on their couch. Kate went from laying on Tony's chest to laying at the back of the sofa, facing the Tony while Tony faced her, his hand resting on her stomach. The sudden sound of groaning coming from Kate caused Tony to awake.

"Kate, you okay?" asked Tony, watching as Kate's faced twisted into an unpleasant expression.

Without warning Kate jumped up, hopping off the couch, running full force towards to the bathroom, one hand on her stomach, the other covering her mouth. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet, retching hard into the bowl.

Tony ran in behind her, dropping down to the floor, gently pulling her hair to the side. Kate continued to vomit as Tony gently rubbed her back. Tony kissed Kate soft golden locks. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Kate took a deep breath before flushing the toilet.

"Think you are okay to get up?"

Kate nodded as Tony helped her to her feet and over to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"You want to go lay back down?"

Kate simply nodded.

Tony helped Kate back over to the couch, laying her down and covering her tiny frame with the blanket. He went into the kitchen getting her a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Kate took a few sips of water.

"You alright? Need me to get you anything?"

"My throat is killing me."

"You want me to make you some tea? That seems to help."

"Please."

Tony went into the kitchen make some tea. "Kate, honey, I think we are out. I'll go pick some up. You want anything else while I'm out?"

"No, just the tea."

Tony picked up his pants off the floor, pulling them on before grabbing his keys. "I'll be back shortly, my phone is on." Tony leaned over the sofa, giving Kate a quick peek on the cheek before he left the apartment.

Kate sighed as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Curling to a tight, little ball she closed her eyes hoping to find some relief from her in discomfort in the form of more sleep. She had just drifted back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Kate groaned. "Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's Jane! Open up!" came the raspy voice from the other side of the door.

Not wanting to get up from her spot on the couch, Kate rolled her eyes as she got up, the throw blanket still wrapped tightly around her as she made her way to answer the door.

"Hey," said Jane, standing on the other side of the door. "I came to check on you. See how you were feeling."

"Like complete and utter crap."

"That well, huh? Mind if I come in?"

Kate turned and walked back to the couch.

Jane stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind her before following after Kate.

Kate curled up on half of the sofa allowing Jane to take a seat near her feet.

"This stomach bug is really taking it out of you."

"I don't think I've ever felt this sick in my life."

"You see a doctor about it?"

"Yeah, nothing they can do about it."

"That sucks."

"Any new breaks in the case?"

"Ziva and McGee talked to his mom, she didn't even know he was missing, the last time she saw him was a month ago. He came home to tell his folks he was planning to propose to his girlfriend before he was sent back to sea. She said he took her up to the mountains to propose, called home all excited because she had accepted, that's the last she heard from him."

"That's so sad. Does his fiancée know?"

Jane shook her head. "The mother said she would contact her."

"I still haven't heard from Jimmy about the autopsy results."

"And you won't! You know Palmer is slow as hell when it comes to doing autopsies. We will probably solve the case before we even know how this guy died."

"Jimmy is just overly thorough but he has a good handle on things."

"If you say so. Hey, you missed the fun of my mother flirting with Gibbs today."

"Again?"

"Yes, again! I guess it is safe to assume things are over with her and Cavanaugh."

"I would say so."

"I don't understand why she is still here. She said she was coming down to help with your wedding and then go back to Boston, it's been three months and she has made no effort to return back home."

"I get the feeling that Boston hasn't been the same for her since you left. She hasn't made an effort to go home because she doesn't want to return to Boston.

"I got that impression too but half the reason I left Boston was to get away from her and her helicoptering! Don't get me wrong, I don't mind her being here but she doesn't know boundaries, Maura! She's always sticking her nose in people's business, it's annoying! You know she told Gibbs the reason you have been so sick is because you're pregnant!"

Kate's eyes got big. "What? Why would she say that?"

"Because she a mother of three and she knows pregnant when she sees it and apparently she sees it in you."

"That's just absurd."

"I know! I mean if you were pregnant, you would have told me. We're best friends we tell each other stuff like that."

"Of course," Kate could feel the hives coming.

"But that's my mother for you. I got to figure out a way to get her back to Boston, sooner rather than later. Speaking of getting rid of people," Jane looked around the apartment. "Where's your hubby?"

"He went out to get me some tea. My throat is sore. I should have told him to bring some food too, I'm getting hungry, and I didn't eat lunch."

"You're eating, that's good!"

"It's not particularly my favorite activity right now but I have to for the sake of the bab…" Kate paused, catching herself about to slip. "The virus. I need my energy to fight the virus."

"I can make you something if you want?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. What do you want? PB & J?"

"Sure."

Jane got up and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and the peanut butter out the cupboards before heading to the refrigerator to get the jelly. Placing the items on the counter, she reached for the breadbox, pausing as she noticed a variety of pill bottles sitting next to it. Looking up to make sure Kate wasn't looking, she picked up the largest bottle, her mouth dropping open as she read the label, "Prenatal Vitamins."

Putting the bottle down, she picked up a smaller prescription pill bottle with the name Caitlin Isles on the label. It was Zofran, used two to three time a day for...morning sickness! Jane dropped the bottle with a loud rattle.

"Jane, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Jane hurried put the bottle back, quickly assembling the sandwich for Kate. Jane took a deep breath to compose herself before walking back in the living room with the sandwich. "Here you go," she handed the plate to Kate.

"Thanks," Kate sat up, her blanket falling down to her waist.

Jane couldn't help but stare at her best friend's stomach.

"You going to sit back down?" Kate took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah," Jane carefully sat down, her eyes on Kate the entire time. "How's the sandwich?"

"Good, thanks. I apologize in advance if I end up running to the bathroom after this."

"I understand," Jane nodded, her eyes still glued to Kate. She couldn't believe she had lied to her, she was pregnant and the evidence was right on her kitchen counter.

The two friend sat in an awkward silence, Jane carefully watching Kate as she ate.

"I better get going. Make sure Ma hasn't don't anymore reorganizing in my apartment. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here and wait on Tony. Thanks for checking in on me and for the sandwich."

"No problem," Jane got up and left the apartment. Rushing down the hall towards the elevator, Jane repeatedly pressed the down button to the elevator. "Come on! Come on!" The elevator opened and Jane jumped in, once again repeatedly pressing the button for one floor down. The elevator opened at her floor and she ran off and straight into her apartment, scaring Angela who was busy in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's the fire?" asked Angela.

"You were right!" huffed Jane, trying to catch her breath from running. "Maura is pregnant!"

"She told you?"

"No, I found prenatal vitamins and medication for morning sickness in her kitchen."

"You were snooping around in Maura's kitchen?"

"No, I'm not you! They were sitting in plain sight on the counter. I asked her if she would tell me she was pregnant and she said yes but she lied! She hasn't said a word!"

"She is probably waiting to tell everyone, Jane. Oh my God! This is so exciting! I'm going to be a grandmother again!" clapped Angela.

"Maura isn't your daughter, Ma! You can't just claim her kids as your grandchildren."

"Please, Jane! She is just as much my daughter as you are! I wonder how far along she is? From looking at her she can't be more than two, three months. Where is your laptop? I need to order some yawn so I can get to work on my new grandbaby's blanket!"

"No!" Jane pointed her finger at her mother. "No blankets! We aren't supposed to know! You aren't knitting a damn thing until Maura tells us herself."

Angela threw her hands in the air. "Okay!"

Jane gave her mother a very serious look before heading to her bedroom.

Angela waited into Jane was well in her room before, tiptoeing over to Jane laptop that was on the table. "I won't make anything but I'll have the yarn ready for when I can!"

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Enjoy :-)**

**The game hasn't changed, I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

Two weeks went by with no breaks in the Kroy Anderson case. The team interviewed several people close to the victim but no one seemed to have any insight on his disappearance or murder. To make matters worse, they were now searching for his fiancée, who no one had heard from since she and Kroy left for the mountains.

The more time that passed, the colder the case grew. What wasn't getting cold as Kate's morning sickness, it was only getting worse.

It was 4am and Kate was head first in the toilet emptying her stomach, Tony was right by her side.

"You don't have to sit here with me, Tony. Go back to bed," gasped Kate, resting her head on her arm as she laid on the toilet bowl seat.

"No, I'm staying right here," yawned Tony, pulling her hair away from her face.

"I've been in here for hours I know you have to be tired. You could still get two hours of sleep before we have to head out to work."

"Sleep is overrated," Tony reached over to the sink and handed Kate a cup of water. "Here rinse."

Kate sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth then spitting it into the toilet.

"Okay, back to bed you go," Tony helped Kate to her feet.

Kate winced in pain, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my stomach is just hurting a little. It's probably from all the vomiting. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Tony carefully walked Kate back into their room. "I don't think work is a good idea for you today."

"I have to go in, Tony. I have hardly been in the office this week."

"That's because you've been so sick, you are barely able to make it into work and when you do go in you end up leaving because of you are too sick to get anything done," Tony helped Kate into bed, pulling the covers around her before sitting down next to her. "I've been reading all those mommy and baby pregnancy books and all the women talk about how they were nauseous a few weeks but then it stops. None of them mention throwing up nonstop for two and a half months!"

"That's because you haven't read "Mommy, Baby and Extreme Morning Sickness," joked Kate.

Tony laughed. "Was that a joke?"

"Not unless it wasn't funny."

"It was."

"You know some woman deal with hyperemesis gravidarum all throughout their pregnancy? Some even deal with it after they give birth."

"But your doctor said that it could stop once you hit your second trimester. Your fourteen weeks so maybe things will start to look up from here?"

"I hope so. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Wish there was something I could do for you," Tony carefully climbed over Kate, sliding into bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms, running his hand over her stomach.

Kate sighed at the warm sensation of Tony's hand against her aching stomach. "That helps."

Tony looked down at Kate. "You are starting to get big."

"What?"

"Before you had this little bump down at the bottom of your stomach but you're starting to get round!"

Kate rolled on her back, pulling down the covers, lifting up her green silk night shirt, looking down at her stomach.

"See," Tony ran his hand over the small mound that was now Kate's stomach, smiling. "That wasn't there before! You're starting to show a little!"

"Oh my god! I am! I've been so sick, I haven't even noticed."

"Well that is definitely noticeable."

Kate cradled her stomach, lovingly. "It's nice to know that despite how bad I'm doing our baby is okay."

"It sure is," Tony leaned over kissing Kate's stomach. "That's because this little one is a DiNozzo! We always thrive!"

Kate laughed.

"I don't know how much longer you are going to be able to hide that."

"Maybe it's time we tell people? I mean I'm fourteen weeks now and aside from the morning sickness, everything is going fine with the pregnancy. I think it's safe to tell people."

"Getting tired of the lies?"

"I'm almost out of Benadryl!" chuckled Kate. "I would rather we tell the team than they find out some other way. Plus, I just hate keeping secrets, especially from Jane. I'm having a baby, that's information you share you with your best friend, especially after they uproot their lives for you and I'm leaving her completely in the dark! I feel like such a bad friend by not telling her."

"I'm sure she will understand why you didn't tell her sooner."

"Jane hates to be lied to and given how bad of a liar I am, I have a feeling she already suspects something. She's been acting really strange around me for some reason."

"Rizzoli is strange! All I know is I was ready to tell the team the minute the blue plus sign showed on the test so whenever you're ready, I'll be right by your side, waving sparklers."

Kate leaned over kissing Tony. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come here," Tony pulled Kate back into his arms. "You try and get some sleep."

The next morning, Tony tip-toed around the apartment getting ready for work in an effort to not wake Kate, who was sound asleep in bed. Ready to leave out the apartment he stopped in the bedroom to check on Kate one last time. Tightening the covers around her, he kissed her on the cheek, running his hand over her stomach. "Love you too, little one."

Kate rolled over in her sleep, snuggling into the covers.

Tony smiled as he headed for the door.

At NCIS, Tony walked into the Squad Room to the sight of Gibbs talking on the phone as Ziva, McGee and Jane listened closely.

"You're late," said McGee.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Agent McObvious!"

"What's your excuse this time?"

"Had a long night, needed some extra sleep."

Jane, Ziva and McGee all stared at Tony.

"Not like that you perverts!" Tony sat down at his desk.

"Most times it is like that with you, Tony," said Jane.

"I'm a married man now, I'm not going to go around talking about me and my wife's sex life like that! That's private! I would never disrespect Kate like that."

"And yet you couldn't stop yourself from sharing the intimate details of your honeymoon," said McGee.

"I didn't tell you any about our honeymoon."

"I'm assuming the term "midnight sex on the beach" wasn't referring to a cocktail."

Tony grinned. "Oh what good cocktail it was!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're a pig!"

Gibbs hung up his phone. "Our cold case just got hot again. Shenandoah Park Police have just found the body of Kroy Anderson's fiancée in an abandoned cabin in the mountains. They are containing the crime scene until we get there. David, DiNozzo, McGee gear up! You're with me!"

"What about me, Gibbs?" asked Jane.

"Stay here and man the phone. If the park police call you tell them I said not anyone move that body until we get there!" Gibbs headed for the elevator, with Tony, Ziva and McGee right behind him.

After the three and an half hour ride, Gibbs and his team arrived at the crime scene. They parked the truck on the main road that intersected the private driveway leading to the secluded cabin within the thick mountain forest.

"Looks like the setting for a Jason movie," said Tony, getting out of the truck.

"Everything is a movie with you," snapped Ziva.

"Not everything, just most things."

A female park police officer approached Gibbs. "NCIS, been waiting for you to get here. I'm Officer Harris."

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David and McGee. Thanks for the call," replied Gibbs.

"Had no other choice, you all put out the missing persons report on her."

"The body is in the cabin?"

"Not exactly. Follow me," the Officer Harris led them down the private driveway, along the side of the house and well into the woods behind it. "Guy was out here hunting and his dog picked up the scent. My guess is this must have been some sort of bomb shelter back in the day," She stopped in front of the in-ground cellar door. "She's down there. Watch your step." Officer Harris climbed down the latter.

Gibbs and his team carefully climbed down the latter into the underground cellar, a cement room with no windows or doors. Her body laid naked on the floor, her arms bound with duct tape behind her. Her eyes were open staring into the darkness.

"My guess is she was dumped here."

"Ducky," Gibbs signaled for the doctor to begin his examine.

Ducky stuck the liver probe into the body. "Based on the body temperature time of death was between 36-48 hours ago," said Ducky.

"Her parents haven't heard from her in a month."

"Think she was held captive out here?" asked Tony.

"Bruising on the body, she was definitely physical assaulted and given her naked state, I would also say she was most likely sexual assaulted as well," Ducky flashed a light into her eyes. "Bloodshot eyes, cause of death, suffocation."

"How did the fiancée die?" asked Officer Harris.

"His neck was snapped after he was nearly beaten to death," said Palmer.

"Think they might have pissed someone off and this was their payback?"

"Based on our interviews, they were upstanding people. No real issues with anyone," replied Tony.

"So this was random?"

"That's what we need to figure out."

"There's a photo here," Palmer handed Gibbs a picture of a young smiling couple.

"That doesn't look like Anderson or his fiancée," said Tony.

"Bag it," Gibbs handed the picture to Tony be he shined his flashlight further into the cellar, illuminating a chair further in the room. Getting a closer look, he noticed the reddish-brown stains on the cement ground. "We got blood."

"The body doesn't appear up have any external wounds, Jethro," said Ducky.

"Someone else was here with her. Can we look inside that cabin?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, sure but the place has been empty for decades," replied Officer Harris.

"Ziva, Tony, go look at the cabin. McGee and I will work down here."

Ziva and Tony left the cellar with the officer walking back to the cabin. Entering the dark cabin, there wasn't much to see.

"Like I said, this place has been empty for decades."

Tony and Ziva preceded further inside the cabin, going from room to room in one floor the cabin.

Tony stopped outside of the doorway of one of the rooms. "You said this place was abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Care to explain this?"

Officer Harris joined Tony in the doorway. Inside the room were a dirty but rather new looking mattress and pillow and a half eaten plate of food.

Tony entered the room. He bent down picking up a tattered article of clothing. "Looks like a woman's nightgown. It's got blood on it."

Ziva walked in. "The kitchen pantry appears to have been stocked with a supply of non-perishable food."

"I get the feeling our victim was calling this place home."

Tony and Ziva took photos of the room, bagging and tagging what they could find before heading back to join Gibbs and McGee at the truck.

Tony pulled out his phone. "Man, you don't get any reception out here, do you?"

"The up and downside to this place," said Officer Harris. "You'll get better reception the closer you get to town."

"I need to call my wife and make sure she is okay."

Kate emerged from the bathroom, groaning in discomfort. She was woken up by a wave of nausea two hours ago that wouldn't stop. Feeling flushed and rather warm, she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of ice water but she found herself in even more discomfort as the cold liquid burned her throat. Placing the glass on the counter, she braced herself against the counter top as a wave of dizziness came over her. Giving herself a moment to regain her senses, she trudged back to the bedroom, grabbing her cellphone. Gently laying back in bed, cringing at her aching stomach, she dialed her phone. "Hello, can you please put me through to Dr. Torres…This is Caitlin DiNozzo, I'm one of her patients…No, it's not an emergency, I just need to speak to her," Kate gently rubbed her stomach. "Okay, can you please have her call me as soon as possible? Thank you." Kate hung up the phone, looking down at her stomach. Kate laid down in bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her, closing her eyes hoping to fight off her growing headache with some more sleep but her efforts were short lived.

An hour later, Kate firmly gripped the toilet bowl as she vomited into it, yet again. Taking a deep breath, she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her now drenched forehead. She reached for her phone, dialing once again only for the voicemail to pick up after the third ring. "Tony, it's me again, please pick up! I really need you to come home, I haven't been able to stop throwing up and I really think I need to go to the hospital but there is no way I can drive myself like this. Please call me, please!" Kate hung up the phone, sliding back to lean against the wall. She picked up her phone, dialing again.

"Please pick up!"

"Agent Rizzoli," said the raspy voice.

"Jane," Kate winced.

"Maura? Maura, you okay?"

"No, Jane, I'm not. I hate to bother you but I can't get in touch with Tony and I need to go to the hospital. Could you please come get me?"

"Maura, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you once you get here, just please come!"

Jane jumped out her chair, grabbing her jacket, running to the elevator. "I'm on my way, just hang on!" Jane hung up her phone, dialing another number as she jumped on the elevator. "Ma! Ma, where are you? Why is it every time I talk to you, you are at that stupid bakery? Well, I need you to put down the donut and go to Maura's, I think something is wrong with the baby. I'm leaving work now to take her to the hospital, just stay with her until I get there!"

The sound of the door opening alerted Kate was she left her head from against the wall. "Jane?"

Angela came rushing into the bathroom. "Maura!"

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

"Jane called me and told me to come over here. Are you alright?"

"No," cringed Kate.

Angela glanced in the toilet. "Maura, there is blood in the toilet!"

"I know, Angela," Kate held her stomach.

Angela put her hand over her mouth. "Maura, are you? You're not…you're not having a miscarriage are you?"

Kate froze as she looked at Angela.

"Oh, cut the crap, Maura! I know you don't have a stomach virus! You're pregnant! Jane found your morning sickness pills on the counter two weeks ago!"

"Jane knows?"

"Yes, she knows! Now where is all this blood from? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm not bleeding, I threw that up."

"Why are you throwing up blood?"

The door slammed again as Jane's voice echoed through the apartment. "Maura! Maura, where are you?"

"We're in the bathroom!" replied Angela.

Jane entered the bathroom, kneeling down next to Kate. "Holy shit! Maura, are you okay?"

"Jane, language!"

"Not now, Ma!" Jane focused on her attention back on Kate. "What's going on? Are you hurt?" Jane noticed the blood inside the toilet. "Oh shit! Maura, are you bleeding?" Jane looked Maura over.

"It's not what you think, Jane."

"Maura?"

"I need to get to the hospital and see my doctor," winced Kate.

"No shit! Ma, go grab her some clothes!"

Angela left the bathroom.

"It's going to be okay, Maura. I got you. I won't leave you. You and the baby are going to be fine."

"When were you going to tell me that you knew I was pregnant?" asked Kate.

"Around the same time you planned to stop lying about it! Why were you hiding it?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was going okay before I told people."

"Yeah well, this doesn't look okay, Maura. What's going on? You're not losing the baby, are you?"

"God, I hope not."

Angela walked back in. "Here's a t-shirt, a pair a jeans and a jacket."

"Can you get up?"

Kate nodded as Jane helped her to her feet, grimacing in pain.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach."

"Here, let me help you," Jane helped Maura wiggle out of her pajamas pants and into her jeans. Kate unbuttoned her top, leaving her in her bra exposing every bit of her growing stomach before pulling the t-shirt over her head.

Angela couldn't take her eyes off Kate's stomach.

Jane slipped the jacket over Kate's arms, pulling it to her shoulders. "Okay, let's go," said Jane, hooking her arm around Kate's waist to balance her as they walked out the bathroom.

"Wait, I don't have on shoes," said Kate.

"My sneakers are in the car, you can put them on."

"I'm not wearing your dirty sneakers!"

"Now is not the time to worry about whether your shoes match your outfit, Maura!"

**What do you think? Kate finally confessed her pregnancy to Jane but things aren't looking too good. Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Chapter 4! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own Rizzoli and Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

Jane and Angela waited anxiously in the emergency room waiting room to hear about Kate's condition.

Jane paced back and forth, holding her phone to her ear trying to get in touch with Tony. The phone beeped. "Dammit DiNozzo! Pick up your fucking phone! This is my tenth time calling you! Your wife is in the hospital! Answer your piece of shit phone unless you want my size nine foot up your ass!" Jane hung up her phone, looking over to see a woman, holding a small boy tight in her arms, her hands over his ears. "Sorry," apologized Jane, walking back to her seat, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't we know anything?" questioned Angela.

"I don't know, Ma."

"Why don't you go flash your badge and see if you can get some answers?"

Jane cut her eyes at her mother. "I can't just flash my badge and demand information on someone's health! It's against the privacy act!"

"I need to know if Maura and my grandchild are okay!"

A male nurse walked out from behind double doors. "Rizzoli?"

Jane jumped up. "Here! I'm Rizzoli!" Jane and Angela approached the nurse.

"You brought in a Caitlin DiNozzo?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Not too good. She is severely dehydrated."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Angela.

"We started her on a rehydration IV and are waiting for her doctor to arrive to better assess her condition."

"Can we see her?" asked Jane.

"Of course, right this way," the nurse lead them through the double doors.

"If Kate is just a nickname why did Maura check in under Caitlin DiNozzo?" asked Angela.

"Not now, Ma!" exclaimed Jane just as her phone started to ring. "Rizzoli!" she answered.

"Jane, I just got your messages! The service up in the mountains sucks so I turned my phone off to save the battery. What's going on? Where is Kate?" asked Tony through the phone.

"She's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know? She called me and asked me to bring her in, she was throwing up blood and she kept saying her stomach was hurting."

"Is she okay?"

"The nurse was saying something about her being severely dehydrated."

"Oh man. Look, I'm on my way! Stay there! Don't leave her!"

"I won't." Jane hung up her phone.

"Was that Tony?" asked Angela. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he said to stay with Maura."

The nurse opened the curtain where Kate laid curled up in a hospital bed, an IV sticking out from her arm as she cradled her stomach.

"Maura," Angela walked over gently stroking her honey blonde lock. "How are you feeling?"

Kate didn't answer she simply shook her head, grimacing.

"How long will her doctor be?" asked Jane.

"I don't know? We paged her but haven't heard back."

Kate sat up groaning. "I have to throw up."

The nurse quickly handed Kate a pink, plastic container which she immediately snatched from him, violently emptying her stomach into it.

Jane cringed.

Kate took a deep breath as she handed the container back to nurse, curling back up on the bed.

"She's vomited twice since she's been back here," said the nurse.

"Can another doctor see her? She is obviously not doing well!"

"Her doctor knows her case best and would know how to best treat her."

Just then in walked a brunette woman in green scrubs and a lab coat. "I'm sorry I took so long. I had an emergency C-Section and the mother started to crash on the table." The woman walked over to Kate's side. "What happened?"

"Who are you?" asked Jane.

"Dr. Sara Torres, I'm Kate's O.B." Sara focused her attention on Kate. "Kate, what's going on?"

"I haven't been able to stop throwing up," said Kate.

"She threw up blood!" added Angela.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember. I've vomited more times than I've actually consumed food."

"Are you able to keep fluids down?"

"No."

"She was experiencing a headache and dizziness so we drew blood and she is severely dehydrated," said the nurse.

"I figured that. I see you started an IV, good call. Kate, can you sit up for me?"

Kate slowly raised herself up in bed, cringing in pain.

"Is your stomach hurting?"

"Yes."

"Where is the pain located?"

"At this point, everywhere."

"Open your mouth for me."

Kate opened her mouth allowing Sara to shine a light down her throat. "Your throat is inflated." Sara turned off the light. "Have you been taking the medication I prescribed you?"

"Yes but I end up regurgitating it before my body as a chance to absorb it."

"I want you admitting to the hospital immediately."

"Why? What's the matter with her?" asked Jane.

"Kate has been suffering from H.G., hyperemesis gravidaram better known as extreme morning sickness and I'm afraid it has gotten to the point that it is starting to have adverse effects on her body. She's been losing weight, dehydrated, and the blood in her vomit could be a sign of Mallory-Weiss tears."

"Who is Mallory-Weiss?" asked Angela.

"It refers to bleeding from tears in the mucosa at the junction of the stomach and esophagus," explained Kate.

"She has bleeding in her stomach and throat?" asked Jane.

"Maybe, that's why I want her admitted so I can do an endoscopy to find out as well as get her vomiting under control. I'm going to call and see about getting you a bed on the maternity ward, be right back," Sara left returning a few minutes later. "Okay, I got you a room upstairs but it's going to be a little while. I'm going to start you on some antiemetic medication to see if we can stop the vomiting." Sara hooked Kate up to another IV bag. "I want you to try rest, okay?"

Kate nodded.

Sara left leaving Angela and Jane alone with Kate.

"I want Tony," whispered Kate.

"He's on his way, Maura. Just hang in there. Everything is going to be alright," said Jane, sitting down next to Kate. She noticed her body shaking. "You cold?"

"Yeah."

Jane pulled a blanket over her shivering body. "Better?"

"Thank you, Jane, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Maura. That's what friends are for."

"Even after one friend lies to another about being pregnant?"

"I figured you had a really good reason to keep something like this from me."

"Pregnancy after age 35 is considered high risk and the chances of miscarriage only increase with age. I just wanted to ensure that things were going okay before I told anyone."

"Is everything okay?"

"Aside from the effects of extreme morning sickness, yes. My healthy lifestyle choices have increased my fertility greatly and heighted my chances from an overall healthy pregnancy. According to my doctor I'll be able to have children well into my forties without any foreseeable complications."

Jane laughed to herself. "Just plain yes would have worked. Really didn't need to know all that about you."

"Sorry."

"So if you aren't sick or unhealthy in any way, how did you end up with extreme morning sickness?"

"There aren't any known causes for extreme morning sickness it's just the body's reaction pregnancy. Apparently my body really hates me being pregnant."

"How long have you been dealing with this, Maur?"

"Two and a half months."

"How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months."

"Three and a half months?!"

"You remember that day I went to the doctor about that stomach virus I thought I picked up on my honeymoon in Italy?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out it was a baby not a stomach virus making me sick. Given the degree of which I was getting sick, my doctor diagnosed me with extreme morning sickness and I have been dealing with it ever since."

"Wait, three and half months? That means you got pregnant on your honeymoon. You and Tony had a little too much fun in Italy!"

"Well I for one am happy you did! I get to be a grandmother again!" smiled Angela.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You ever think that maybe Maura doesn't want you being her child's grandmother?"

Angela's mouth dropped open in shock. "So who am I supposed to be?"

"Ms. Rizzoli."

"And what does that make you?"

"Auntie Jane, duh!"

"Auntie Jane?"

"Yeah, what else is it going to call me? Rizzoli?"

"Why do you get to claim the baby as your niece or nephew and I have to be Ms. Rizzoli? I wouldn't mind being called Nonna Rizzoli, or Nonna Angela, or just plain Nonna is fine!"

"Crazy lady would work for you too!"

Angela was dumbfounded. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Um, not to sound rude but could you two maybe leave this mother-daughter quarrel for a time when I don't have a head-splitting headache and nausea?"

"Sorry, Maura," apologized Jane and Angela.

"It's okay, I just need some peace and quiet until this headache goes away."

"We'll be quiet," said Angela. "You just lay there and try to rest."

Kate closed her eyes as Jane and Angela pulled up chairs at the end of the bed, watching silently as Kate quickly drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

"She fell asleep fast," whispered Jane.

"Pregnancy does that too you. When I was pregnant with you I would fall asleep like that!" Angela snapped her fingers.

"Shhh!"

Kate shifted in bed.

Angela cringed. "Sorry! Plus given what she is going through, she has to be tired."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant."

"Me either."

"Did you see her stomach?"

"She's starting to show! She's going to look so cute pregnant!"

"Seeing as how she will have a closet full of designer maternity clothes, I'm sure she will."

At the precise moment the sound of Tony's voice shouting Kate's name filled the hall.

Tony ran barreling pass the curtain.

Jane stepped outside. "Tony! Over here!"

Tony sprinted back, releasing a sigh of relief when he saw Kate in the bed. "Oh my god, Kate!"

"Shhh!" hushed Jane, gesturing towards a resting Kate.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Her extreme morning sickness went into overdrive. She's dehydrated and might have some tears in her throat. They are waiting on a room to admit her to the hospital."

"When I got your message I was so scared something had happened to her and the..." Tony paused. "I'm guessing you know about the…"

"Yes, we know about the baby, Tony. Seems congratulations are in order."

"Thanks. When did she tell you?"

"We've known for some time now actually. Jane found Maura's morning sickness pills in the kitchen," explained Angela.

Tony looked at Jane. "You were snooping around our kitchen?"

"No, I wasn't! They were sitting on the counter, I saw them while I was making a sandwich," replied Jane.

"So you were mooching not snooping?"

"The sandwich was for Maura, you jackass!"

"Watch your mouth, Jane! And keep your voices down! She needs to rest and your loud mouth isn't helping!" exclaimed Angela a bit loud.

Kate shuffled in bed. "Tony?"

"And I'm the one with the loud mouth," snapped Jane.

Tony made his way over to Kate. "Hey honey."

"I called you, you didn't answer," said Kate.

"My phone couldn't get a signal in the mountains so I turned it off. We were home when I got you and Rizzoli's messages."

"Rule number three."

"It won't happen again, I promise," Tony gently kissed Kate's forehead. "How you feeling?"

"I could be better."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, they are ready for you upstairs."

Tony helped Kate out of bed, practically picking her up placing her in the chair, following the nurse as he took her to the maternity ward. Jane and Angela accompanied them into the mint green room with large stickers of baby Disney characters plastered about the room.

"Aww isn't this cute?" cooed Angela.

"Yeah, it's adorable," replied Jane, flatly. "I love the puke green walls."

Angela slapped Jane on the arm. "Stop it! It's mint green!"

"Mrs. DiNozzo, I'm going to need you to change into this gown. There's a robe you can put on over it," the nurse left the room.

Kate struggled to get up out the wheelchair.

"Here, I got you," Tony held onto Kate helping her out the chair and into the bathroom to change into the hospital gown. Tony held tight to Kate as they headed back into the room, helping her into bed as the nurse got her situated with her IVs.

"Is there something I can get you, Mrs. DiNozzo?" asked the nurse.

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Sara walked in rolling an ultrasound machine. "Kate, I want to take a look at your baby, make sure everything is okay with your little one."

"What's wrong with the baby?" asked Tony.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about but Kate is having stomach pain so it's best we make sure."

"Maybe we should go?" said Jane.

"Stay Jane," said Kate.

Sara helped Kate to pull up the gown covering her lower body with the blanket. She squeezed the gel onto Kate's stomach causing her to shiver. "Sorry, I know it's cold." She ran the wand over her stomach. A fast, rhythmic thumbing came from the device along with a black and white image that was clearly a baby.

Angela clasped her hands over her mouth in joy at the image.

"Well look at that," said Jane, in awe.

"Is our baby okay?" asked Kate.

"Baby looks fine," smiled Sara to the worried mother and father to be. "It's like I suspected, the pain you are feeling in your stomach is muscle soreness from vomiting obsessively."

"Isn't its heart beating too fast?" asked Jane, worried.

"No, that's perfect!"

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Angela.

"It's too early for that," Sara turned off the machine. "Knowing that baby is okay, we can focus on Mommy and managing the hyperemesis gravidarum and making you feel better."

"Good," said Kate.

"How long is she going to have to stay in here?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. Given what extreme morning sickness can do to the body, we treat patients like your wife with high priority. I won't be releasing her until I'm sure we have this under control which includes treating the Mallory-Weiss tears if they are present and working on her gaining weight. Kate has lost five pounds in the last two months, in order to ensure a healthy birth weight for the baby she needs to gain about twenty pounds throughout the rest of her pregnancy and she can't do that if she can't keep food down. She could be here a matter of days or maybe longer but right now I want her to rest and let the fluids and medication get in her system."

"Okay," replied Kate.

"We'll go so you can get on that," said Jane "You take care of herself and that little one. I'll call you later."

"Thank you again, Jane and you too Angela."

Jane, Angela and Sara exited leaving Tony and Kate by themselves.

Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "The baby is not even here yet and it's already stressing me out!"

"I know," sighed Kate.

"At least we know the baby is okay. Just got you back in working order."

Kate laughed.

"You just relax, I'm not going anywhere." Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo?" He answered.

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" spat Gibbs.

Tony cringed. "Sorry Boss, I had to leave, I had an emergency."

"Where are you?"

"Georgetown Hospital."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Kate is in the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"For the most part."

The line went dead.

Tony hung up his phone. "He hung up."

"What happened?"

"Well when I got your message I was unloading the truck in the evidence garage and I needed to get to you so I..."

"Forget to log the evidence?"

"No, I brought it with me. Along with the truck. Gibbs is probably on his way to kill me and get the truck."

"Why didn't you just take your car?"

"It would have taken forever to go all the way to the parking lot. I need to get to you and the truck was available."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Tony smiled shyly. "Guess this would be the perfect time to tell him you're pregnant."

Kate laid back in bed. "Suddenly I'm starting to feel nauseous again."

"Should I get Dr. Torres?"

"No," Kate slid over in bed. "Can you lay with me?"

Tony laid next to Kate, spooning her tiny body into his, holding her close. He gently kissed her cheek as she snuggled into his hold, closing her eyes. "Hey, don't go to sleep now. You have to help me explain to Gibbs why I took the truck when he gets here."

"I can't worry about your ass right now, Tony. Our baby needs me more."

Tony laughed. "You're right. Besides, what's the worst her could do?"

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter 5! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it outside of the series on DVD.**

Kate was fast asleep in Tony's arms when Gibbs knocked on the door of the room.

Tony looked up with a nervous expression on his face. "Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo," replied Gibbs coldly.

Tony carefully untangled himself from Kate before approaching Gibbs. "Guess you're here for the truck?"

"You think?"

"I can explain, Boss. See Kate needed me and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I just wanted to get to my wife and fast and…"

Gibbs held up his hand silencing Tony. "I know Kate means everything to you but we have a double homicide to solve and

it's hard to do that without evidence!"

"I'm really sorry, Boss. I promise it won't happen again."

"I know it won't," Gibbs looked around the room, noting the infantile atmosphere.

"You're wondering why Kate is in this room, huh?"

"There something you need to tell me?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as a coy smile crossed his face. "Kate's pregnant, Boss. We're going to have a baby!"

Gibbs nodded. "Kate and the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. Kate not so much. She has really bad morning sickness that is making it hard to keep down food and fluids. Her doctor wants to keep her until she is sure the situation is under control."

"That's understandable."

"So you going to congratulate me? I'm going to be a father!"

Gibbs paused for a moment before delivering a slap to the back of Tony's head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a handshake," Tony rubbed his head.

"She's been in the field, Tony! Working on bodies and you didn't care to mention the fact that she is pregnant! What if she was

exposed to something or hurt herself?"

"I ah..."

"You aren't the only one who isn't taking chances with her, Tony! We all got a second chance out of this and I don't plan on blowing it again because of your stupidity!"

"Don't be mad at Tony, Gibbs. I was the one who wanted to wait to tell everyone," said Kate, looking at the two men from the bed.

Tony pointed at Kate. "Yeah, it was her idea!"

Gibbs cut his eye at Tony before walking towards Kate.

"You're not going to slap me in the head are you? Because I'm just getting rid of a headache."

"I couldn't in all consciousness do that though I think it might help to soften that hardhead of yours."

"I'm not obligated to tell you about my medical conditions, Gibbs."

"You are when you work for me."

"That one of your rules?"

"Number 52."

"I thought there were only 51 rules, Boss?" questioned Tony.

Gibbs gave Tony a cold look.

"I'm going to just be quiet."

Gibbs focused back on Kate.

"You had nothing to worry about Gibbs. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant I have been very careful at work. I've hardly been performing autopsies due to my inability to stomach autopsies at the moment so unbeknownst to him, I've been having Jimmy perform most of them."

"You doing your job isn't my issue, Kate."

"You don't have to be so protective of me, Gibbs. I get enough of that with Tony."

"You are a part of my team. If something happens to you or your baby on my watch, it's on me. I should have been aware of this."

"Lesson learned," said Kate.

"Good," Gibbs held out his hand to Tony. "Keys."

Tony placed the keys to the truck in Gibbs hand.

"I'll see you in a few days."

"What? You're suspending me for taking the truck?"

"Your pregnant wife is in the hospital, Tony. I'm guessing you want to be with her, seeing as that is why you took the truck in the first place."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

Gibbs kissed the top of Kate's head. "You take care of yourself."

Kate smiled to herself.

Gibbs pat Tony on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Tony." Gibbs left the room.

Kate sighed. "That went better than expected."

Tony rubbed his head. "Speak for yourself."

The next morning, Jane walked into the lab to find Abby busy working at her computer. "Hey Abbs, Gibbs wants to know if you have anything on the rape kit Ducky..." Jane paused as she looked at Abby's computer with a picture of Kate, Tony and a baby on it. "What are you doing?"

Abby turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Cute, right?"

"Whose kid is that?"

"It's Kate and Tony's! Or at least it could be! I used one of my computer programs to generate different possibilities for what their baby will look like!"

"You heard the news?"

"Yes!" clapped Abby. "I can't believe Kate and Tony are having a baby! This is so exciting! They find their way back to each other after all these years and now they are starting a family. They are my favorite fairy tale!"

"Their story does sound like something out a Disney movie. I just hope Maura gets better so she can actually enjoy it."

"I did some research on her condition and it sounds awful."

"It is. It killed me to see her like that yesterday."

"I wonder why she didn't call me."

"No offense, Abby but you tend to overreact in certain situations."

"No I don't!"

"Remember the time Maura accidently cut herself with her scalpel?"

"Yeah."

"All she need was a bandage but you were ready to able a tourniquet."

"I had to stop the bleeding!"

"By cutting off the blood flow to her hand? Face it Abby, you are useful when it comes to lot of things but emergency medical situations aren't one of them."

"Maybe you're right."

Jane looked the computer screen. "So this is what Maura and Tony's kid is going to look like?"

"Yeah, if Tony's genes are more dominate."

"Man, if this is any inclination of what DiNozzo looked like as a kid, he was one ugly baby!"

Abby pinched Jane.

"Ow!" Jane grabbed her arm in pain.

"That's not nice! Tony is very handsome and his baby is cute. Look at those chubby cheeks!"

"What would their baby look like if Maura's genes are more dominate?"

Abby typed on the keyboard bringing up a picture of a smiling dirty blonde baby with deep dimples.

"Aww!" cooed Jane. "It's adorable! It looks just like Maur! Look it has dimples!"

"That doesn't look like the results to a rape kit to me."

Abby and Jane tensed up the sound of Gibbs' voice right behind them.

"Hey Gibbs," said Abby "We were just testing out different possibilities for what Kate and Tony's baby will look like."

"You are going to be testing out different jobs if you don't get to work."

"Right," Abby tapped her computer keys. "The sample that Ducky sent down showed no sign of semen."

"Our suspect wore a condom."

"It appears so. I examined the mattress and the only bodily fluids present were our victims. In fact, everything you brought to me only contained the victim's DNA."

"This guy is a pro," said Jane.

"Which means there is a good chance he has done this before. What about the couple in the photo?" asked Gibbs.

"Ran it through facial recognition and it came back as Tyler and Penny Ross of Georgetown."

"Rizzoli, you're with me! Call McGee and tell him I want him and Ziva to look into any and all murder cases that resemble ours," ordered Gibbs as he left the lab followed by Jane.

Jane and Gibbs walked down the street of storefronts until they reached their destination.

"This is a pet store," said Jane.

Gibbs opened the door and the two entered the store immediately greeted by the noises of the various animals that occupied the establishment. "No one is here."

Jane found herself walking off towards the display of puppies behind the glass window. "You have any pets, Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"I had a dog, her name was Jo Friday."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "You named a female dog Jo Friday?"

"My old partner named her. I left her back in Boston with my brother. I didn't know what life at NCIS would bring and I didn't want her to be neglected. I figured she would be a good playmate for my nephew."

Gibbs noticed the fuzzy black puppy pawing at Jane's finger through the glass. "That little guy seems to like you, maybe you should get you a new dog for your place here."

"Nah, I already got a pet at my place. Her name is Ma!"

Gibbs laughed.

Just then a man in his early thirties walked out the back of the store. "Can I help you?"

Gibbs flashed his badge. "Special Agents Gibbs and Rizzoli, NCIS. Are you Tyler Ross?"

"Yes."

"We have some questions to ask you."

"Okay," Tyler was nervous.

"Do you know a Kroy Anderson or a Jessica McKenna?" asked Jane.

"No."

"What about your wife?"

"I don't think so, hold on." Tyler walked to the back. "Penny? Can you come here?"

Penny Ross emerged from the back carrying a puppy in her arms. "Yes?"

"NCIS is here, they want to know if we know a Kroy Anderson or a Jessica McKenna."

"No, we don't. Why do you ask?"

"We are just trying to get some answers into their disappearance. You haven't been up to Shenandoah recently have you?"

"No, Penny hates nature!" replied Tyler.

"You haven't driven through there or anything recently?" asked Jane.

"No. What is this about?"

"We recently found the Jessica's body in a cabin in Shenandoah. Along with it we found this," Gibbs handed them the photo.

"I've never seen that picture before," said Penny. "You found this with a dead woman's body? How did it get there?"

"That's what we are trying to find out."

"Well we don't know a Jessica McKenna and I've never seen this picture before!"

"You've never seen that photo before? You posed for it," said Jane.

"You haven't been anywhere they were taking pictures? A wedding? Party perhaps?" asked Gibbs.

"No," Penny paused. "Wait, there was that time at the cafe."

"What time?"

"We were at a cafe near campus and this guy came up to us and asked to take our picture. Said he was an aspiring wedding and he needed pictures of couples to build his portfolio."

"You remember what he looked like?" asked Gibbs.

"Young? Dark curly hair? I really don't remember it was over a month ago."

"Is this something we should be worried about Agent Gibbs?" asked Tyler.

Gibbs handed them a card. "If you think of anything else, give us a call," Gibbs and Jane left.

"Double homicide and rape and our suspect is a complete ghost!" said Jane.

"Whoever he is, he's good."

"You don't think he is planning to go after the Rosses' do you? Maybe we should have metro keep an eye out for suspicious activity around here," said Jane, getting into the car.

Gibbs said nothing as he looked at the store one last time before getting into the car.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter 6! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS, or anything related to it.**

Kate sat quietly as the nurse placed the IV bag of prenatal nutrition on the IV pole connecting it to the line to her body.

"Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, you're all set. Anything I can get you?" asked the nurse.

"No, thank you," replied Kate, softly.

The nurse gave Kate a reassuring smiled before leaving the room.

Kate looked down at her arm. It had been three days since she was admitted into the hospital due to her extreme morning sickness. While several rounds of rehydration IV treatment solved her dehydration problem, Kate was still vomiting obsessively. An endoscopy of her throat showed signs of tears which meant that consuming food orally were out of the question for her. She now had to be IV feed until they could ensure that the she wouldn't vomit up anything making her condition worse.

She laid back in bed, looking over to the side of the room where Tony was asleep in a chair. In three days, he has only left her side one time to run home and pack an overnight bag for himself, the rest of the time he remained in the room with Kate.

Tony stretched, smiling as he looked upon his wife. "Hey you!"

"Hey."

Tony rubbed his neck as he got up and sat next to Kate in bed, kissing her softly. He noticed the IV in her arm. "I see its lunchtime, what's on the menu today?" he chuckled.

"That's not funny," Kate said as she curled up in bed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh. Haven't seen that beautiful dimple smile I love so much in a while."

"Don't really have much to smile about lately."

"Yes, you do," Tony wrapped Kate into his arms only for her to push him away.

"Don't!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Tony." Kate moved away from Tony.

Tony sighed. "I see grumpy Kate is back."

"You would be grumpy too if you were failing as a mother and your child isn't even here yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact I have been the hospital for the last three days because I can't keep down food to nourish myself or my unborn child. The most basic thing I can do for our baby and can't! I'm sorry if I don't find that to be something to smile about!"

"You're not failing as a mother, Kate. What is going on with you is beyond your control."

"It doesn't feel that way. After all the crap I went through with Twilight, I don't know what would make me think that I could somehow put all that behind me and start a family? I'm probably going to screw this up just as bad as I screwed up that operation."

"You didn't screw anything up, Kate! Look, I know…"

"Tony you don't know, okay! Don't even sit here and try to pretend like you understand how I am feeling because you don't! I'm the one going through this not you!"

"We are in this together, Kate. You and me."

"Whatever. Why don't you go home for a while?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"I want to be alone so would you please go!" Kate curled tighter into a ball.

Running his hands through his hair, Tony got up and left the room. Walking down the hall, he ran into Sara.

"Hey Tony! Everything okay?" asked Sara.

"No, Kate just kicked me out the room. I think all of this is starting to get to her, she's been in a bad mood lately."

"H.G. can take a toll on a woman both physically and emotionally. Here it is, pregnancy is supposed to be one of the most beautiful times in a woman's life and all she's getting out of it is a stay in the hospital, IV lines and the inability to eat what she wants."

"She thinks she's failing as a mother because she can't nourish the baby on her own."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, how much longer is she going to have to go through this? You know the IV feedings and what not?"

"She hasn't vomited since we started her on the new medication yesterday so that's a plus. As far as when she will be able to eat normally, it all depends."

"I wish there was some way I could cheer her up, I hate seeing her like this."

Sara thought for a moment. "Does Kate like milkshakes?"

"Not really, she says they are nothing but fat and sugar yet she will eat an entire pint of mint ice cream in one sitting!"

"I really shouldn't be doing this but go buy your wife a milkshake."

"I thought she could only eat through the IV?"

"I'm her doctor and I'm telling you to go get your wife a milkshake. No crazy flavors, nothing that could make her nauseous. Something simple like strawberry, chocolate, vanilla."

"You sure?"

"I like your wife. To be a doctor, she has been a very good patient. I want to see Kate get better and enjoy her pregnancy just as much as you do. I think a little treat from you will make her feel better."

"What if she throws it up?"

"I will deal with that. Now go!"

At NCIS, Jane threw her head back running her hands over her eyes. "Ah! We have been through every NCIS case in the last twenty years! None of them match our cases description."

"What now?" asked Ziva, slouched over at her desk.

"I've expand our search," said McGee, clicking on the plasma screen with the remote. "I got into the FBI case file database and did a search for double homicides involving couples."

"What did you come up with?" asked Jane, getting up to get a closer look at the plasma screen along with Ziva.

"None of these seem too really to fit," McGee flipped through photo after photo of potential suspects. "Except this guy."

Jane's blood ran cold as she looked at the all too familiar photo on the screen.

"Charles Hoyt," read Ziva.

"Better known as the Surgeon. He targeted couples, victims were tortured, female victims went missing and then were later found dead and raped. He fits our murder," said McGee.

"Yeah but he's been dead for two years."

"Maybe our killer is a copycat of Hoyt? What do you think, Jane?"

Jane heard nothing, she felt as if her heart was beating in her ears.

"Jane?"

Jane snapped out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"You think he could be our guy?"

Jane snatched the remote from McGee removing Hoyt's haunting image from the plasma. "It's not him! The son of a bitch is six feet under!"

"You okay, Jane?"

"Yeah," Jane lied. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a break," Jane grabbed her jacket off her chair, heading for the elevator.

Kate reclined in bed, gently rubbing her stomach, regretting yelling at Tony. He had been nothing but supportive and was only trying to help, he didn't deserve to be kicked out. Kate was just frustrated with her situation. Kate was alerted to a knock at the door. She looked up to see Jane poking her head around the corner.

"Hey," smiled Jane.

"Jane?" Kate sat up.

"Is it okay to come visit?"

"Yes! Please come in!" Kate gestured towards the bed.

Jane walked in, sitting down at the end of the bed. "How you been?"

"Still in the hospital so not too good."

Jane nodded towards Kate's stomach. "You look like you've gotten bigger since I last visited."

Kate rubbed her stomach. "I highly doubt that seeing as you were just here yesterday."

"You should be happy to have a friend like me. I come and check on you every day."

"I am very grateful to you, Jane."

Jane looked around the room. "Where is Tony?"

"Um, he left."

"He left? He's been stuck to you like glue for the last three days, what made him leave?"

"I kind of kicked him out. I needed some space."

"Should I leave?"

"No, you're fine. I get the feeling this isn't a causal visit anyway."

Jane started fidgeting with blanket on Kate's bed.

"Something the matter at work?"

"We still don't have any leads in the Anderson case. Gibbs has been having us review all double homicide cases that are anywhere close to ours for similarities but we came up with nothing in the NCIS files so McGee decided to go through the FBI database."

"Gibbs know you're involving the FBI?"

"We aren't involving them, just using their databases."

"If they find out you are using their databases, they are going to want in on the investigation."

"The FBI is the least of my concerns right now."

"Jane, my hormones have me a bit on edge today and I'm really not in the mood to play the guessing game so could you just tell me what is bothering you?"

Jane shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I brought it up."

"Nothing doesn't make you look like you are about to have a nervous breakdown. Now we promised each other no more secrets so what is it, Jane?"

Jane took a deep breathe. "I'm afraid he might be back."

"Who is back?"

"Hoyt."

"Hoyt's dead, Jane."

"I think he may have another apprentice."

"What makes you think that?"

"Our killer's M.O. is almost identical to his! Couples, husband's body found the posed, wife missing, we find the wife she's been raped…"

"But Hoyt's signature was his scalpel. Our victim's neck was broken."

"Maybe our guy is taking some liberties."

"You tell Gibbs?"

"It's just speculation we don't have definitive proof yet."

"Even if its speculation he should still know. What if he comes after you again?"

Jane wrung her hands together.

"You want me to tell him?"

"No! I don't want him to think I can't handle myself. Gibbs barely wanted me on his team in the first place, I'm not going to give him a reason to send me back to Boston. I've moved my whole life here!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know? I thought I was moving past this."

"You want to stay here tonight? I'm allowed to have overnight visitors."

"No, you don't need to worry yourself with my bullshit, you need to focus on your baby."

"I know you, Jane. You won't sleep for days over this. Stay here, the couch lets out."

"Tony sleeps on the sofa."

"He can sleep over here with me."

"I'm alright, Maur." Jane stood up.

"Jane?"

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Jane walked towards the door just as Tony appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey, Rizzoli," greeted Tony.

"Hey Tony."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jane looked over her shoulder at Kate. "Make sure you keep an eye on her, okay?"

"I thought that was what I was doing all this time?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked passed Tony.

Tony looked at Kate. "What's gotten into her? Other than the usual."

"She's a little preoccupied with work."

"She going to be alright?"

"I hope so."

Tony nodded. "Are you in a better mood now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I bit your head off earlier."

"Seeing you have to deal with extreme morning sickness and all the other downsides of pregnancy the least I can do is let you bite my head off."

Kate smiled.

"Hey, there's my smile!" beamed Tony. "Does that mean it's safe for me to come back in?"

"Come in."

Tony walked in carrying a small duffle bag on one shoulder and a brown paper bag in the other.

"What's all that?"

Tony placed the duffle bag on the bed, pulling up the rolling bedside table . "It's movie night!" Tony pulled out a laptop and set it up on the table. "That Italian movie with Sophia Loren you wanted to see finally came up on the Netflix queue, thought you might want to watch it," Tony held up the red envelope.

"I like the sound of that."

"Scoot over."

Kate moved over allowing Tony to cuddle up with her in bed. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh," Tony reached for the bag, pulling out a white Styrofoam cup. "I thought I would bring you a little treat, hope vanilla is alright."

"Tony, you know I'm not supposed to be consuming anything orally."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want it," Tony reached for the milkshake.

"No!" exclaimed Kate, snatching away the shake. "I want it!"

Tony smiled as he watched Kate sip the drink, her eyes nearly crossing as she moaned. "Good?"

"This is amazing!"

"Bet it's better than that stuff in the IV."

"Way better," Kate looked in the bag. "What else you got in there?"

"Some fries, I got a little hungry."

Kate looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Just milkshake for you, missy!"

"Just one fry."

"I don't know, Kate."

"Please?"

Tony pulled out the container and Kate quickly plunked out a fry, devouring it.

"Mmmm, who would have thought greasy food could taste so good."

"Okay, you had your fry," Tony pulled the container away.

Kate grabbed Tony's hand giving him a death gaze.

"Or you can have some more."

Kate took another fry and then another.

Tony kissed her honey blonde locks, pulling her close. "Let's see what this movie is all about." Tony started up the movie.

Kate snuggled up with Tony eating fries and enjoying her milkshake as the watched the movie.

Sometime later, Sara walked in to see the couple snuggled together in bed. "Well, don't you two look cozy?"

Tony paused the film helping Kate sit up in bed. "We were watching a movie."

Sara approached them, looking at the food on the table. "I see someone enjoyed a little snack. I'm pretty sure I said to only bring her a milkshake, Tony."

"I did but she helped herself to the fries."

"Kate, you know better than to eat fried food with the Mallory-Weiss tears in your throat."

"I couldn't resist," replied Kate. "They looked so good."

"How are feeling?"

"Fine."

"No nausea?"

"No, none at all."

"How about your throat?"

"It's sore but the milkshake helps."

Sara nodded. "How long has it been since you ate this?"

"We are more than halfway through the movie so about forty-five minutes," said Tony.

"Usually you are vomiting within ten minutes of eating. Perhaps we should look into switching you to a liquid diet."

"Really?" Kate lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Don't get too excited now, it's not going to be anything to exciting. I don't want anything to irritate the tears in your throat."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just excited about the prospect of being able to taste what I'm eating again."

Sara laughed. "You have only been on the IV treatment for three days."

"You never realize how much you will miss something until you can't have it."

"Well, you keep this up and you might be able to get out of here soon."

**Things are starting to look up for Kate but no so much for Jane. Could Hoyt really be back? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!**

**Here we go! Chapter 7! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

_Jane was burning the midnight oil. Her desk was covered with notes while the light from her computer screen burned into her retinas. She dropped her pen, running her fingers through her unruly locks. She looked over at the plasma screen where Hoyt's sinister gaze stared back at her. She shook her head, picking her pen back up to continue her work but a cold rush of air behind her caused her to jump in her seat._

_Jane looked around the NCIS Squad Room, the only light in the room was that of a few desk lamps left on by their occupants. Jane was all alone._

"_Keep it together, Rizzoli," said Jane to herself as she focused back on the task at hand._

"_Jaaannnee," sang a voice in the distance._

_Jane turned around._

"_Did you miss me, Jane?"_

_The hand on Jane's shoulder caused her body to tense up as the breath against her ear stole away any chance of her getting away. She felt the sharp, cold sting against her neck. _

"_You still smell like lavender, Jane. Nice to see some things haven't changed."_

_Jane watched as the metal brushed against her cheek._

"_You tried to run away from me, baby. I thought I'd lost you, Jane but I found you. I always find you."_

_Jane held her breath as a sharp pain dug into her neck. She could feel her blood dripping down._

"_You can't run from me, Jane. I'm apart of you. You don't know how good it feels to know I'm inside of you."_

_Jane winced as the pain in her neck increased. "You son of a bitch," whispered Jane._

"_I'm alone, Jane. I want company."_

_The scalpel slice through her neck._

Jane jumped up from her reclined position in her chair, grabbing her neck. She looked down at her hand, expecting to see blood but found nothing. She looked around the Squad Room to find it was no longer the middle of the night but morning. She rested her head in her hands.

"Bad dream, Rizzoli?"

Jane looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of her desk, cup of coffee in hand. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs examined Jane's desk. "Working late, Rizzoli?"

"Um, I was just doing some research."

"Is that what you were doing night before last too?"

Jane tried to come up with an explanation but had nothing.

Gibbs picked up a paper off Jane's desk. "Charles Hoyt?"

"Ah, his case have many similarities to ours, I just wanted to look into it a little more."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he read the paper. "You think he could be our guy?"

"I think we may be dealing with a copycat."

"Or an apprentice," Gibbs laid the file on Jane's desk.

Jane's eyes grew big. "You know about Hoyt?"

"Yeah and I know about his connection to you."

"How?"

"You really think I would let someone join my team without doing my research on them first."

"I highly doubt that."

"You okay?"

"Gibbs, I handle this, I promise…"

"I asked if you were okay," Gibbs cut in.

Jane nodded. "For now at least."

"Do you think our guy could be one of Hoyt's apprentices?"

Jane took a deep breath. "From an investigative standpoint, the cases don't really match. Hoyt always used a scalpel on his victims, our guy was beaten to death. The crime scenes don't match…"

"I don't ask what the crime scene showed, I asked _you_ do you think this is one of Hoyt's apprentices?"

Jane unconsciously wrung her hands together. "My mind is telling me no but my gut..."

"Enough said, put him on the suspects list. Give Ducky your research so he can run a psychological comparison of the two."

"Actually I was going to take this to Maura. She is familiar with Hoyt's work."

"Kate needs to focus on her and her baby right now. I don't want to worry her with this, Ducky can handle it. In the meantime, you go home."

"You're taking me off the case? Gibbs, you can't do that! I know Hoyt better than any of you!"

"I'm sending you home to get some sleep! You are no good to me tired and groggy. I'll call you if I need you."

"I'm okay, Gibbs. Just need some coffee," yawned Jane.

"Go home, Rizzoli!" Gibbs disappeared around the corner.

Jane groaned as she started to clean up her desk. Focused on her task, she didn't hear the elevator ding or the man approach her.

"Excuse me?" said a male voice.

"Yeah?" replied Jane, never looking up.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Leroy Gibbs."

"He just stepped out, can I help you with something?" Jane looked up. "Holy shit!"

"Rizzoli?"

"Grant?" Jane stood up in complete shook of the man who stood before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here!"

"You work here?"

"Yes, why the hell are you here?"

Grant flashed his badge. "I'm here on behalf of the F.B.I., we got word that someone here has been accessing our case files."

"F.B.I.? I thought you left Boston to become some kind of liaison between homeland security and B.P.D.? Why are you working with the F.B.I.?"

"I didn't like the job, wanted to do something different."

"They fired your ass, didn't they?"

Grant cut his eyes at Jane. "What are you doing at NCIS? B.P.D. finally get sick of you?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to talk to you anyway. Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"Right here," said Gibbs walking back to his desk. "Can I help you?"

Grant flashed his badge. "Agent Joseph Grant, F.B.I., I have some questions for you regarding why NCIS is accessing our case files."

"NCIS has reason to believe that one of your cases may be related to ours."

"You didn't think that the F.B.I. should be notified about that?"

"Calm your nerves, Joey, we aren't trying to step on your toes. We are just trying to solve a homicide," interjected Jane.

"Taking F.B.I. files without permission is stepping on my toes, Jane."

"We didn't take anything, we just looked at them."

"It doesn't matter, Rizzoli! You didn't have F.B.I. permission! Now you want access to our files you left us in on the investigation!"

"Why? So you can take all the credit like you always do? Piss off, Grant!

Jane and Grant looked at each other.

Gibbs shifted his gaze between the two agents. "Rizzoli, go home. I'll deal with this."

"But Gibb…" started Jane.

"Go home, Jane!"

"Yeah, Rizzoli, go home," mocked Grant.

Jane rolled her eyes before heading towards the elevator.

Jane walked into the hospital room to find Kate sitting in bed dressed in jeans and NIS t-shirt rather than her hospital attire. "Nice shirt!"

"The results of asking your husband to bring you clothes," replied Kate.

"What's going on? Why are you in regular clothes?"

Kate smiled. "I'm being discharged!"

"For real?"

"You would know that had you answered your phone!" snapped Angela as she got up from her chair in the corner.

Jane pulled out her phone to find it dead. "Crap, my phone died. The charger is at the house."

"You could charge it if you came home at night."

Kate looked at Jane. "You haven't been home?"

"Not in the last two nights."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I've been working late the last two nights, Ma."

"Why have you been working late?" asked Kate.

Jane gave Kate a look. "You know why."

"You haven't been sleeping have you? That would explain the periorbital puffiness."

"I don't have puffiness."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" questioned Angela.

"None of your business! What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jane.

"I come by and visit Maura every morning. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can we not focus on me right now?" Jane looked at Kate. "So you're better? They cured your morning sickness?"

"Not cured but have it under control enough for me to go home," replied Kate.

"But I thought you had to be I.V. feed?"

"Not anymore, I have been on a bland food diet for the last twenty-four hours and haven't vomited once."

"That's great, Maur! Now you can get back to work and help us with this case."

"How is that going?"

"Remember when you said us accessing the F.B.I. files would cause them to want to get involved."

"Yeah."

"You won't believe who they sent over?"

"Fornell?"

"Guess again."

"Dean?"

"Eww! No!"

"I don't know any other F.B.I. agents?"

"Yes, you do. Agent Joseph Grant."

"That name doesn't sound familiar."

"Maybe you know home better was Lieutenant Joey Grant from B.P.D."

"Grant? I thought he went to work with Homeland Security?"

"Apparently he is with the F.B.I. now. Guessing he couldn't cut it over there."

"Perhaps romance is in the air for you," Kate wiggled her eyebrows.

"With Grant? No, that asshole is just trying to stream roll my case as usual."

"If I recall you used to be very much attracted to Grant."

"That was a long time ago."

"Wasn't that long ago."

"It been long enough."

"You've been here for a year, Jane and haven't been on a single date. At least he is someone familiar."

"That ship has sailed."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How does he look?"

"Like Grant. Why? You want to date him?"

Kate held up her wedding ring. "I'm already seeing someone."

"He would be an upgrade."

"What are you girls taking about?" asked Angela.

"Nothing," replied Jane and Kate in unison, trying to contain their laughter.

Just then Sara walked in with Tony. "Tony has finished all your paperwork, Kate. You are free to go!"

"Thank God!" sighed Kate.

"I just I want to go over a few things with you before you leave."

"Okay."

"I want you to continue with the bland food diet for at least another week. Those tears in your throat still need time to heal, so try to stick to foods that won't irritate your throat going down. Smoothies and milkshakes are always a good option."

"I can handle that," smiled Tony.

"You are still underweight and in order to ensure that your baby will be born with a healthy birth weight, you have got to put on more weight."

"You're not going to put me on weight gain supplements are you?" asked Kate.

"That's our last resort, right now I want you to increase your food intake. Instead of the recommended three meals a day, I want you to eat between six and eight. Three good meals and then four or five healthy snacks."

"There is no way I can do that. I'm so busy throughout the day…"

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'll make sure she eats," said Angela.

Jane looked at her mother. "You will?"

"I want a fat grandbaby with chubby cheeks for me to kiss and a fat tummy I can tickle! I won't get that if she doesn't put on weight. A few good Italian meals will fatten her right up!"

"I don't want to be fattened up," interjected Kate.

"For the last time, Ma, Maura's baby is not your grandchild! You have a grandchild and his name is T.J., so stop claiming Maura's kid!"

"Maura's child is too my grandchild! Isn't that right, Maura?"

"Perhaps we can discuss this after I get out the hospital," replied Kate, annoyed.

Sara laughed. "That leads me to my other thing, I want you to try to keep your stress level down. I'm okaying you to return back to work but I want you to take it easy." Sara handed Kate a piece of paper. "Give this to your boss, I am recommending that you start desk duty."

"Desk duty? I'm only four months along, I'm still capable of working the field."

"Capable but not in the best shape to do so. I'm not saying you can't still do autopsies, I just prefer the bodies be bought to you and not you going to them."

"I think that's a good idea," added Tony.

"If your nausea starts back as bad as it was, I want you back here immediately! If not, I will see you in a few weeks. I'm putting her in your hands, Tony."

"You should just readmit her now then," chuckled Jane gaining a cold look from Tony.

Tony kept his hand on the small of Kate's back as he led her inside the apartment. "Home sweet home!"

"Feels like I haven't been here in ages," said Kate as she looked around. "Thank you for keeping it clean while I was gone."

"Wasn't here enough to really mess it up! Here, let's get you into bed."

"I've been lying in a bed for nearly a week, I don't want to lay down."

"Okay, sofa then?" Tony helped Kate over to the sofa, getting her situated. "You need anything? You hungry?"

"I'm fine, Tony. You don't have to baby me."

Tony sat next to Kate. "I'm not babying you, I'm babying the baby!" he gently rubbed her stomach. "You sure you don't want anything?

Kate smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too." Kate kissed Tony. "I missed you."

"I was with you everyday."

"I know but I still missed you."

"I missed you too and I missed you too," Tony kissed Kate's belly before yawning.

"You tired?"

"There's nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

"Go lay down, I'm alright."

"I'll rest later, I need to make a trip to the store to pick up some foods you can actually eat. Anything in particular you want."

"Not really though I could go for Cheetos."

"Cheetos? Since when do you eat Cheetos?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I usually only eat them when Jane gets them out the vending machine but they sound really good right now."

Tony laughed. "Crunchy or puffed?"

"Surprise me!"

Tony got up just as Kate's phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Angela? No, I'm okay…Oh, okay. Thanks?" Kate hung up the phone.

"What did Angela want?"

"She's at the store picking us up some food."

"She was serious about fattening you up wasn't she?"

"I think so."

"Oh boy. Well I guess I don't need to go to the store anymore."

"Yes, you do."

"Why? I'm sure Angela is picking up more than enough food."

"Because I still could go for those Cheetos."

**What do you think? I'm sure some of you are like "Grant?! Noooo! It should be Dean!" or "It should be Casey!" or "None of the above!" LOL! Well, I loved Jane with Grant so just roll with it or just insert your preferred person in his place. As always reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


End file.
